


半串糖葫芦

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: 良堂小短篇，一点点car尾气，非现实向职业就都是普通白领小甜饼一发完很久没更文了心里愧疚的很QAQ有误会解开就好了，解不开干脆来一炮吧【不是】请勿上升正主，撞梗您联系我删私设成山，没文笔没逻辑，您看个乐呵，我鞠躬致谢。
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 14





	半串糖葫芦

版权所有：[蜜糖馅的三土](http://wojiaoliuguihuaer.lofter.com/)

\-----------------------------------

寒潮说来就来，昨天的空气还残留着些许温暖，今天的寒风就散发着刺骨的寒意，路上的行人神色匆匆瑟瑟发抖，纷纷穿上了最厚的羽绒服抵挡突如其来的降温。

冷。

周九良裹紧了自己的棉服，把冻僵了的双手插进兜里，下身的绿色休闲裤皱皱巴巴，可怜地露出一段脚踝。他不停地跺着脚驱散着周身的寒意，守在街边卖糖葫芦的老大爷摊前晃来晃去。

“小伙子又来啦，你再等一会，糖马上就熬好。”

大爷紧了紧暗绿色的军大衣，不停地搅动着大锅里粘稠的糖稀，糖液小火慢熬，焦香味四散开来，白色的热气蒸腾，在周九良眼前形成了一片薄雾。

他来得不巧，大爷的一垛糖葫芦刚卖完，只能重新熬一锅糖稀，再蘸穿在竹签上的山里红。周九良叹了口气，加快了跺脚的速度，在周五晚高峰的路边望着远处一片车后的红灯发呆。

他男朋友孟鹤堂出差的第七天，周九良不得不承认，自己非常想他。

孟鹤堂爱吃糖葫芦，周九良却对这个不感兴趣，觉得这是小孩才吃的玩意儿，但总拗不过孟鹤堂的撒娇卖萌，每周五路过大爷的摊子的时候都买一串递给他，看孟鹤堂开心的笑脸和黏在嘴角边的糖渣。

孟鹤堂还有三天才回来，周九良却在路过糖葫芦摊的时候习惯性地买了一串，接过来以后才想起来，这玩意根本就没人吃。

周九良拿着那串糖葫芦在初冬的寒风里发愣，不一会儿腿就冻得发僵。他迈步朝前走去，过了这条马路就能到家，今天冷的出奇，他巴不得赶紧进家门，就着家里的暖气管子好好捂一捂手。

红灯“噌”地亮起，原本走得飞快的周九良不得不停下脚步，在十字路口处拉上头上的兜帽，转过脸去躲避扑面而来的妖风。

可下一秒，他就后悔自己为什么非要转头。

熟悉的身影出现在街角的咖啡店门口，白色的羽绒服还是他俩一起挑的。软软的头帘被风吹乱，在脑袋顶上飞舞，白皙的脸颊被冻得通红，可唇角的笑意不减。

那不是孟鹤堂还能是谁！！

正当周九良怀疑自己看错了的时候，更加诡异的画面出现了他眼前。

咖啡店里走出一个男人，一看就是练过的，肩膀上的肌肉块子都要鼓出来了。可能是浑身肌肉不觉得冷，那男人只穿了件外套，伸手把一个小盒子递给了孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂接过来往里瞄了一眼，满意地点了点头，冲健硕的男人露出了一口漂亮的小白牙，两人在咖啡店门口谈笑风声好不热闹。

更冷了。

绿灯亮了起来，周九良却迟迟迈不动脚步，感觉妖风把自己的五脏六腑都冻成了冰块，胃里沉甸甸的难受。他急忙转过身，在绿灯一闪一闪的倒计时里迅速跑过马路，不想再看那两个人说笑的模样。

孟鹤堂提前回来了却没告诉他，现在却又跑来和另外一个男人交换礼物。

周九良不想相信自己看到的画面，怎么想孟鹤堂也不是这样的人。当初孟鹤堂可是在一众的追求者中坚定不移地选择了自己，在身边朋友的反对中义无反顾地搬进老居民楼里小小的一室一厅和他同居，相濡以沫了五年。

怎么现在突然变成这样了呢？

想着想着就到了家门口，周九良浑浑噩噩地掏出钥匙打开家门，屋里一片漆黑，冷锅冷灶，让他的心更加沉重起来。还好家里有暖气，要不然可真成了凄凉的寒窑。他没开灯，也没心思做饭，直接瘫在了沙发上，拿着糖葫芦的右手已经冻得麻木了，干脆拽下了褐色的包装纸，大口咬下一枚山楂。

好酸啊。

那层糖衣仿佛已经没了作用，周九良能尝到的只是山楂浓浓的酸意，他皱了皱眉，嚼了几口就囫囵地咽了下去，还没完全咬碎的糖渣剌得他嗓子疼。

叹了口气，他拿起手机拨打了熟悉的号码，嘟嘟的忙音过后，轻柔的嗓音响在耳畔。

“喂，九良？怎么了？”

“.....没事，你在哪呢？”

周九良咬了咬下唇，犹豫了半天才问出一句话。

那边也犹豫了几秒，回答道。

“还在出差，怎么？想我啦？”

周九良胃里突然有种翻江倒海的感觉，可能是刚才吃山楂酸到了胃？他低下头看着糖葫芦的包装袋出神。

“嗯，想你了，你注意安全。”

“我也想你啦！好想见你啊...”

孟鹤堂低声笑了，周九良能想象出他嘴角上扬的弧度和脸颊上的小小梨涡。可这又能怎样呢？他还是心酸得厉害。

“我还有点事，待会再给你打电话，先挂了哦！爱你~”

那边说完就挂了电话，只留下一串忙音和一句爱你，手机屏也渐渐暗了下来，最终，黑暗笼罩了整个屋子，一丝光亮都没有了。

周九良沉默良久，继续咬着嘴里的糖葫芦。这回酸味也已经尝不出来了，只剩下满心的苦回荡在舌尖，弥漫至四肢百骸。

他吃了半串，又酸又苦实在是吃不下了，本想扔进垃圾桶，却又心疼自己等在摊子前的那十分钟，最终把剩下那半串糖葫芦塞进了窗缝里夹住。冬天的冷风确保了糖葫芦不至于化掉，却吹得周九良心尖疼。

阳台上站了半天，也忘记穿外套，不一会儿周九良的鼻子就开始痒痒，紧接着一个喷嚏就来得猝不及防。

“阿嚏！”

一想二骂三惦记。

周九良吸了吸鼻子，暗暗嘲笑自己居然还有心思想这些有的没的，现在还有谁会想他呢？

“叮铃铃~”

手机铃声划破阳台的安静，周九良划开屏幕，颤抖着接起电话。

“喂，九良....这几天有没有想我？”

还是柔软又轻快的嗓音，孟鹤堂似乎也被冻得够呛，止不住地吸鼻子。

“........当然想你.......”

周九良闭了眼，终究是说了实话。

“你现在想不想见我？”

那边又问出了一个问题，问得周九良心里直发颤。

刚才在街上已经见过你了。

“......嗯。”

“那你快来开家门！！快呀！”

孟鹤堂的兴奋已经掩饰不住，颇有种诡计得逞的得意。

周九良愣了几秒，还是快步走到门口，先把客厅的灯打开，随后拉开了自家的大门。

白色的身影带着冷风扑到他怀里，双手紧紧搂住他的腰，鼻尖被冻得红扑扑的，挨着他的脸颊，传递着丝丝凉意，粉嫩的双唇在他唇角轻吻，孟鹤堂抬头看他，脸上的笑容瞬间绽开。

“哈哈哈哈！惊不惊喜，意不意外？我提前回来啦！我可想死你了九良！外面好冷，你有没有多穿衣服？哦对了，今天有什么好吃的呀？”

周九良疲惫地冲孟鹤堂笑笑，帮他把羽绒服挂在了衣帽架上。

“孟哥，你提前回来也没和我说，家里没什么吃的，葱油面成吗？”

“成！成！出差的团餐可难吃了，我还真的挺想这口葱油面呢！”

孟鹤堂连忙点头，去了卫生间洗手，出来以后就坐在沙发上玩手机没再说话。周九良低声叹气，转身从冰箱里取出两个鸡蛋和一把小葱，准备煮两籽挂面凑合着吃。

心里有事，难免会受影响，周九良端出的那两碗葱油面上的葱已经有点炸糊了，面也黑黢黢的一片，想必是酱油搁多了。

“呦....这面有点咸....葱也糊了....”

孟鹤堂夹了一筷子面放进嘴里，皱着眉头小声抱怨，嘴里吸溜着面条，手里的筷子灵活地把那几根糊了的葱挑（三声）出碗里，放在了桌角。

“......您不吃就放那吧，别挑来挑去的，不行我再给您煮新的。”

周九良看见他往外挑葱的动作，心里的火气压不住地往外冒，说话的语气也带了些许的不耐烦。

“你怎么了九良？我也没说不吃啊？”

孟鹤堂放下筷子跟他理论，声音也不受控制地大了起来。

“怎么？葱糊了都不让挑了？我一回来你就阴阳怪气的一点都不高兴！不想我回家是不是？”

“我哪敢啊孟哥？哪敢不让您回家？我可怕不让您回来耽误了您的好事呢！”

既然说到这了，周九良也就不再掩饰，直接挑明了自己的态度。

“面咸了吧，葱也糊了吧，我看您还是喝咖啡去吧，那玩意儿可比这个顶饱多了。”

“你什么意思？”

孟鹤堂的脸涨得通红，不知是气的还是臊的。

“呵，我什么意思您不清楚？”

周九良怒极反笑，把碗“咣当”一声砸在了桌子上。

“今天下午咖啡店门口那个浑身肌肉块子的男的是谁？他送您什么东西能让您笑得那么开心？”

“你刚才....看见我了？我.....我那是一点私事！根本就不是你想的那样！我跟他一点别的关系都没有！”

孟鹤堂急得大声嚷嚷，脸颊连带脖子都变成了粉红色。

“好啊，那您解释一下，到底是什么私事？”

“......我说了是私事！！现在不能告诉你！！”

周九良没说话，直接去衣帽架上取了孟鹤堂的羽绒服，伸手往衣兜里掏。刚才在街上见过的小盒子正好放在衣兜里，冰冰凉凉的触感透过手掌传到心里。

“你别翻！！别.....”

周九良装作没看见孟鹤堂伸过来阻止的手臂，强行打开了盒盖，一枚戒指安安静静地躺在黑色丝绒垫上，小小的蓝宝石散发着微弱的光芒。

“我......”

孟鹤堂低了头，咽了口口水正想继续解释，周九良却打断了他的话。

“别解释了孟哥，都收了人家的戒指了，证据确凿，还有什么可说的呢？”

孟鹤堂的身体一僵，随后抬了头，脸上居然露出了微笑。

“好啊....我不解释了.....”

他的手猛然指向了卫生间，手指轻轻颤抖，似乎暴露了主人此时愤怒的心情。

“那你给我解释解释，周九良，卫生间里那块粉色毛巾又是谁的？”

————————————————————

客厅里陷入了良久的沉默，那两碗葱油面已经不再冒热气，冰冷的坨在了一起。

孟鹤堂坐在饭桌旁边，周九良坐在沙发上，谁都不想再跟对方说一句话。

十分钟前，两个人就戒指和毛巾大吵了一架，孟鹤堂说戒指不是那个肌肉男送他的礼物，周九良说卫生间里那块毛巾是他表妹的。俩人谁都不相信对方，周九良说他只相信自己的眼睛，孟鹤堂说周九良是在放屁，他表妹大老远的没事跑来找他干嘛。结果就是长久的冷战和赌气，最终还是周九良先有了动静，气哼哼地去阳台上抽闷烟，孟鹤堂盯着自己的脚尖，落下了几滴眼泪，委委屈屈地进了卫生间洗澡。

孟鹤堂洗完澡周九良还是站在阳台上抽烟，连外套都没穿，直接穿着件羊毛衫在外头吹风，烟头的火光时明时暗，孟鹤堂本来不想管他，后来听见一阵喷嚏声才忍不住穿上拖鞋去阳台看看情况，心里腹诽着抽死他算了，却还是在阳台的地上扔了件外套。

周九良在烟雾缭绕里想了很多，想他这几年和孟鹤堂走过的点点滴滴，想他们每次在一起嬉笑打闹的时光。俩人平时都不容易，拿着不算很高的工资，因为深爱对方心甘情愿的蜗居在这个小家里，怎么说同甘共苦了五年，他怎么也想不明白事情为何会走到这步田地，猛然间低头，却发现地上有件自己的外套。

周九良心下了然，再一掏裤兜，仅剩的半盒烟已经没了，看来今天确实是抽的多了，他咂咂嘴，回味着烟草和那半根糖葫芦的苦涩，捡起外套轻手轻脚地回了卧室，孟鹤堂正背对着他就着昏暗的床头灯看杂志，似乎没听见身后的动静。

周九良把外套挂回衣帽架上，迅速冲进卫生间洗澡，经过这么半天身体和心理的双重“冷静”，他急需一点热水抚慰一下受伤的心灵。

好不容易洗漱完，他缓缓地坐在了属于自己的一侧床边，孟鹤堂感觉到了床的塌陷，“啪”地一声把杂志合上，关上了床头灯，卧室沉浸在了一片黑暗之中。

一片漆黑中，周九良钻进被窝，孟鹤堂依旧背对他躺着，自觉挪出了空地给他。他那一半被子里冷的不行，冻得周九良打了个寒颤，腿也蜷缩起来。这一 缩不要紧，小腿又贴上了一个冰凉的东 西，比被子里的温度还要冷，他反应了几秒，才明白自己贴上的是什么东西。

是孟鹤堂的脚。

孟鹤堂稍微有点体虚，一到冬天就容易手脚冰凉，俩人睡觉也都不爱穿睡裤， 周九良每次都灌好了暖水袋放进被子 里，孟鹤堂却不太爱用，总要把两只冰坨子一样的脚丫放在他大腿上，冰得他呲牙咧嘴才罢休，最后暖水袋被孟鹤堂抱在怀里暖手，他的大腿被孟鹤堂用来暖脚。他也十分乐意效劳，只是要在男朋友被暖和过来之后索要五个亲吻的报酬。

周九良叹了口气，本身外面就天寒地冻，他终是不忍心孟鹤堂手脚冰凉地睡觉。犹豫了几秒，他还是伸手去捉那人冰凉的脚腕。

“......别碰我。”

孟鹤堂迅速地反应过来，把腿收得更紧，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨着他。

周九良顿时心头火起，今天下午刚在外面收了别的男人的礼物，晚上就不让碰了吗？好，那我偏要碰你！秉持着这种想法，他轻哼了一声，手便更用力地去探那人的脚腕。

终究是握住了，孟鹤堂的四肢纤细，周九良的手又大，一手就能握住他的脚腕，突出的踝骨在他手心里挣扎，周九良不得不锁住孟鹤堂的腿不让他动弹， 却莫名其妙地开始顺着孟鹤堂的踝骨向上摸。

线条流畅的小腿，光洁细腻的大腿，浑圆挺翘的屁股.....

“你！你干嘛！”

孟鹤堂这才发觉不对，急忙要躲，却被 周九良死死地箍在怀里动弹不得。

“别胡来，周九良我警告你...晤...”

警告刚说到一半，腰窝处就覆上了温热 的手掌，带着薄茧的手指在腰窝周围打转，孟鹤堂的鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，使劲踹了那人的腿一脚。

周九良忍着痛晈牙，心里的占有欲混合着其他欲望冲上大脑，把怀里的人收得 更紧，手也攀上了他的脖子，一点一点 向下抚摸。

“嗯……”

孟鹤堂想扒开在自己身上点火的手，却已经忍不住轻声喘了出来。在一起五年，他身上的敏感点周九良比他自己还清楚的多。

很快两个人就都进入了状态，但因为还赌着气，还处于谁也不服谁的阶段，孟鹤堂狠了狠心，转过身来啊呜口一咬住了周九良的肩膀，满意地听见了耳边闷闷的痛呼声。

东北大鹅怎么叫来着？该呀！

谁让你先招我来着？

可没得意多久，他的笑容就僵在了脸 上，周九良坏心眼地摸到他腿根，手上的劲又快又狠，好像故意带着技巧弄他，让他面红耳赤心跳加速。 操。

孟鹤堂在心底里骂了周九良的袓宗八百遍，咬住嘴唇不让自己呻吟出声，但是越来越快的呼吸声暴露了他，快感终究胜过理智，不一会他就颤抖着交代在周九良的手里。

周九良轻笑一声，探了探身去床头够了 纸巾擦手，然后覆在了孟鹤堂身上，在他颈侧微微用力，吸出了今晚第一个红 痕。

你妈的，谁还不会种草莓怎么的?

孟鹤堂咬牙切齿，立刻以牙还牙，在周九良锁骨处吮吻，也留下了一个红痕。

事态很快就变得不受控制起来，两个人成心较劲一般，都使尽了浑身解数憋着让对方叫出声来，自己却死活不肯发出一丝声音。俩人的衣服内裤早已经扔在床角，周九良吸着孟鹤堂胸口的红豆不放，孟鹤堂就使劲撸两把周九良的物件，再狠狠堵住前面的小孔。总之一番折腾下来，谁也没出声，但谁都憋得难受。

眼看准备得差不离了，周九良还是力气大些，趁着孟鹤堂缓口气的功夫一把拉开了他的腿盘在自己腰上，套上小雨伞以后狠狠地顶了进去，孟鹤堂猝不及防，拱起了腰呻吟出声。

“啊....你....”

但也就出了这一声而已，意识到自己犯了错误，孟鹤堂立刻把嘴闭的紧紧的，生怕自己再发出什么不该发出的声音。

周九良觉得有点好笑，这要是在平时孟鹤堂早就喘息出声了，老公宝贝这些骚话也是说来就来，今天倒成了闷葫芦。他增加了一点力度，看身下人白皙的肌肤慢慢地变成粉红色。

虽然不能张嘴，但鼻子还是要呼气，一次次的撞击把孟鹤堂的呼吸撞得支离破碎，快感像海浪一点点拍打着他的身体，眼神逐渐变得迷离，喘息渐渐急促，好几次将要出口的呻吟声却又被孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇憋了回去。

周九良低头吻住孟鹤堂被咬的泛白的嘴唇，想要他开口叫出声来，但孟鹤堂却始终不肯泄力，牙关紧咬，不给他丝毫机会，甚至能趁他接吻分神的时候用力夹紧，弄得他头皮发麻。

操。

周九良心里暗骂，变换了节奏和角度一下下用力，很快孟鹤堂眼角就涌起了泪花，腹部以上的肌肤粉粉嫩嫩，胸口也鼓得厉害，像两颗漂亮的水蜜桃。

突然背上传来一阵刺痛，原来是孟鹤堂受不住了，往他背上挠了几道血痕。周九良并没在意，只是又加快了速度，仿佛要把孟鹤堂顶进床头里去。他歇了口气，退出来把孟鹤堂翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上，毫不留情地又一次顶了进去，两手还不轻不重地往白嫩的屁股上拍了两巴掌。

“嗯唔.......”

孟鹤堂终于忍不住了，放开了已经咬出印子的嘴唇，呻吟一声声溢了出来，颤抖着求周九良给他个痛快。

“你....你快点.....啊.....”

两个人喘着气软倒在一起，孟鹤堂的泪水像开闸泄洪一样，尽数糊在周九良的胸口。

————————————————————

冷静下来以后，两个人都裹着被子沉默地躺在床上，孟鹤堂的眼泪还是没停，不知是因为被冤枉了委屈还是刚才没忍住先出了声，用力吸着鼻子，一滴滴金豆豆顺着周九良的胸口流在床单上，积聚起一片深色的水渍。

“孟哥....孟哥，别哭了，我错了....”

周九良却偷偷笑了起来，知道他孟哥这个别别扭扭好面子的性格，他肯跟自己做了就说明已经心软了，只是拉不下脸来道歉。周九良正好趁着这个机会下了个台阶，温柔地安抚着怀里的人，摸了摸他软软的发丝，又拭去了他眼角的泪痕。

“屁！你知道你错哪了吗？就知道欺负我！太混蛋了呜呜呜呜！”

孟鹤堂哭得抽抽噎噎，扒在周九良肩头抹完鼻涕又狠狠地把他推了出去。

“我真的错了.....”

周九良不管不顾地把人又搂回怀里，在孟鹤堂的额头上亲了一口。

“刚我洗澡的时候又去看了一眼那个戒指.....盒里面压着纸条呢，说...说是给我的....”

“废话！不给你给谁啊！”

孟鹤堂瞪着通红的双眼，使劲在周九良大腿上砸了一拳，砸完却又心疼的给他揉了几下。

“你最喜欢蓝色，隔壁单位的饼哥正好收了一块不错的蓝宝石，我...我好说歹说他才同意出给我，还帮我把戒指做好了。本想着过几天纪念日的时候给你一个惊喜的，结果你还....你还怀疑我...”

“是我不好，是我不好....我错了孟哥...”

周九良一连声地道歉，孟鹤堂才闭了眼睛，伸手轻抚周九良的背部，一下一下揉着刚才留下的血痕，跟他特别认真地接了个吻。

“原谅你了，晚饭也没吃好，我饿了，想吃葱油面.....”

“得嘞，我去做！”

周九良得了命令，立马下床穿衣服煮面。孟鹤堂晃荡进了卫生间，快速冲了个澡，拎着那条粉色的毛巾进了客厅。

“孟哥....那可真是我表妹的....”

周九良偏头看了一眼，幽怨的声音从厨房传来，孟鹤堂走过去搂住了他的后腰，慢慢点了点头。

“我知道....我刚才发微信问她了，她说赶飞机在这借住了一晚，毛巾落在这忘拿走了....”

“我...我也错了，九良，我不应该怀疑你的....”

周九良顿了一秒，轻笑着把面碗端上了桌，另一只手放在了还抱着自己肚子的那只手臂上。

“....没事，我也原谅您了，面好了，先来吃面吧我的宝贝儿孟哥...”

深夜的一顿葱油面熨帖了胃和心，孟鹤堂毫不意外地吃到肚圆，真想瘫在沙发上不动弹，顾及到消化能力还是在屋里到处溜达，却一眼瞅见了夹在阳台窗缝里的半串糖葫芦。

“给我买的？”

他举着糖葫芦在周九良眼前晃荡，表情就像偷了荤腥的小猫。

“嗯....”

周九良挠了挠头，不好意思地回答。

“等了十分钟才买上，我吃了半串，觉得有点酸...”

“胡说，蘸了糖哪还会酸呀？”

孟鹤堂咬下半个山楂，把糖葫芦递到周九良嘴边。

“你再尝尝呢？”

周九良咬了剩下那半个山楂，冲孟鹤堂眯了眯眼笑得开心。

“嗯，这回是甜的。”

确实是甜的。

——————————————————

end


End file.
